


keep me hangin'on

by spearb99



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 80's vibe, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Bad Boy Seo Changbin, Blood and Injury, Changbin is loud, Drugs, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, No Smut, Nosebleed, Seo Changbin is Whipped, This Is STUPID, but he's fine i promise, changbin is actually a softie, changbin is chaotic af, changbin stoner, minho likes to give ppl nicknames, skater boy han jisung, there's a lot of cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spearb99/pseuds/spearb99
Summary: “Take me on a date instead.” The older blinked a few times, trying to absorb what he was just told, his eyes tracing every line of the other’s face. Nothing indicating he was joking. He found nothing but truth and handsomeness. “I won’t accept your apology any other way.”
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	keep me hangin'on

**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die with our insecurities :D 
> 
> english is not my mother tongue so i apologize for my mistakes! ~ anyway i hope u enjoy

The days were passing increasingly faster, he lacked time to complete all his duties, it was like the day suddenly had only six hours of duration, the tiredness was dissipating every fiber of his being. The exams season had barely started - it was the third day - but Minho already felt like dragging himself around like he was a zombie. He tried his best to not think too much about it, and he avoided his own reflection to not face his black circles worsening more each day. He couldn’t even remember the last time he hanged out with his friends on a friday night, even his weekends was flooded with assignments and seminars, reviewing the topics he didn’t fully understand or reading a book and/or article to the next classes. 

The deep and clean blue sky outside served as a stage to his many thoughts, he longed the summer break slowly getting closer meanwhile the sunny lights warmed half of his face, nothing escaping his professor’s mouth really reached his ears. For fragments of seconds he even forgot where he was, way too much concentrated on his plans of finally being able to sleep twelve hours straight and spend all day on Felix’s swimming pool. 

Maybe he would have fall asleep if he didn’t feel a fingertip tapping his shoulder anxiously. His eyelids was heavy and the sleepness was taking so much of his body that his move to turn back to face whoever desperately wanted his attention was slower than normal. His eyes met a wide hazelnut pair of eyes, and before he could try to guess the reason his classmate looked so alarmed in the middle of a long theoric class - where at least seventy five percent of the class was sleeping -, his eyes dropped on the direction the boy’s thumbs was pointing out, his vision came across with the figure of the colossal asshole of his class, miserably and uselessly trying to stop the uncommun amount of blood oozing out his nostrils. 

_ “Do you have a tissue? My friend is kinda dying here but we can’t skip this class or we both gonna fail this semester.” _ Minho took way too much time to process the orange-haired boy’s words before handing him the baby wipes pack he carries inside his backpack for… emergencies. He glanced the dark-haired boy once again, all that situation was quite…  _ gross _ , to say the least. There was blood all over the worldwide asshole’s desk, his papers gone, his opaque eyes seemed droopy due the possibly exhaustion and his skin was concerningly pale. Minho wasn’t really used to pay attention to his classmates, or any other people but his friends, he didn’t even know how the chubby-cheeks-guy was called, but you have to be pretty ignorant to not know Seo Changbin. He wasn’t popular, he was just loud, in every way possible. And pretty talkative. The majority of the problems this town had to face was caused by him. Not to mention his messy dark hair pairing with his honeylike skin colour was way too flashy to not give him a look whenever he’s around. His grades were surprisingly high and he was very good at dealing with people. He was a bit twisted but very gentle and sweet when he feels like it. People liked to pair with him on projects due to his perfectionism that guaranteed the highest score. But he still was a troublemaker asshole with anger issues and a high-pitched laugh that make Minho consider taking off his ears with the scissor he carries inside his  _ nécessaire _ . 

The older was too tangled on his own thoughts to notice asshole’s thankful & shy smile. 

Two weeks after the nosebleed incident, Minho lost his mind. It was wednesday, Minho had spent hours in front of the screen of his laptop last night, trying to finish his article. His older sister had finally gave birth to her baby, and the kid couldn’t let him fall asleep at night. He was sleep-deprived, his stomach was complaining because he got up late and didn’t have time to take breakfast, he was completely done with the studies, currently sweating like a pig because it was way too hot and he was nearly dying due to a monstrously headache. He got up from his seat and yelled at the bottom of his lungs to the  _ shorty wearing a Led Zeppelin tank top to shut the fuck up at least once in his life  _ before he could even consider asking him politely to be quiet. His face burned at the exact second he closed his mouth. Everybody laughed at the dark haired boy’s face and all the younger managed to do was gulp down and nod many times with big and wide galaxy eyes glued on Minho’s face. 

Since his scene, Minho avoided his stupid punk ass classmate for the last few days before summer break. He was thankful he didn’t have to be around him for too long, he was even more thankful Seo - being the giant asshole he is - didn’t approach him to apologize. Minho was aware, though, of the tons of gossips spreading like a cancer between the students. He couldn’t blame them, nothing really happened on a small town like theirs, so anything going differently of how they usually do was enough to become the most spoken subject of every corner of the hallways. Apparently, people couldn’t comprehend how Seo Changbin didn’t respond Hyunjin’s smart dancer friend who nobody knows the name with a fist fight. Neither did Minho, but as usual, he didn’t care. 

His first days of summer break were like a fuzzy picture. Nothing but parties, lots of alcohol, he really wished drugs weren’t involved though he couldn’t bring himself to remember, and babysitting. The punk smurfette actually made his appearance on some of those parties, but didn’t seem to notice Minho’s presence. In fact, Seo was a giant chaotic mess on parties. The taller wouldn’t be surprised if the moron forgot his own name during the process of getting high, dancing as if nobody was watching him and - when his friends weren’t there to stop him - strip. Minho wasn’t there any of the times the last incident happened, but of course he know about it. Everybody does. 

The third time the national bad boy intoxicated Minho’s whole organism with his charming and sharpy aura, he was walking back home from grocery store and the stars were shining above their heads, asphalt still damp from the previous storm. Surprisingly, it was the older who approached him, sitting on the sidewalk of his best friend’s cd shop, his typically dead eyes analyzing the night sky as if it was his painting while sucking on a tutti-frutti lollipop, or something like that. Minho observed him a bit before actually talking to him, maybe waiting for the time Seo would get up and leave just so he would have a excuse to not have talked to him. But he didn’t. Minho had no choice but get his shit together and cross the street. 

_“I’m sorry for screaming at you. Cut the bullshit, you don’t have to say it’s childish to apologize for something like that, I know it is, but I felt guilty after hearing everybody laughing at you.”_ Of all the distincts scenarios that he had imagine, the smaller blushing and bringing his lower lip between his teeth nervously wasn’t even close to the react the dancer was expecting. He legit thought a timid Seo was something he would die without seeing. However, Minho widened his eyes when a small and hoarse “no” left the other’s tongue. _What the fuck does he means by “no”?_ He waited for the short boy to expand his reply while his soft fragrance traveled Minho’s senses. He had never get this closer to him before to the point of smelling his perfume, but _again_ , his local heartbreaker king surprised him. The Lee had imagine weed odor, gasoline, alcohol and even cherry lollipops and/or coke, but never something close to baby’s natural scent and… maybe _peach_? He wouldn’t even have noticed the asshole was speaking again if Minho wasn’t shamelessly staring at his lip piercing and how thousands percent hotter he looks with it. Puberty really did hit him very hard. 

_ “Take me on a date instead.”  _ The older blinked a few times, trying to absorb what he was just told, his eyes tracing every line of the other’s face. Nothing indicating he was joking. He found nothing but truth and handsomeness.  _ “I won’t accept your apology any other way.”  _ The shorter smirked and Minho felt like throwing up. The streetlights above them were making his skin colour look even prettier - if it was even possible - and the slight wind was playing with his messy hair, revealing his forehead and  _ oh my god, an eyebrow piercing?!  _

After what it felt like centuries, Minho told him to go fuck himself and left, stepping so hard he was close to make holes on the concrete. 

It took Felix and Hyunjin something between seven and twelve minutes straight to get over their hysterical laughs. What could the eldest do?! He just patiently - not really - waited his friends to  _ shut the fuck up asap _ .

The bastard didn’t cross his mind for a whole week.  _ Nothing  _ really crossed his mind for a whole week but diapers, pacifiers and baby bottles. His victorious days were shorter than he have imagined. He didn’t know a baby could exhaust him even more than the studies, and the baby wasn’t even his. He just wanted to relax and have fun again and that’s why he was currently leading himself to the cd shop, where he knew he would find the itty-bitty moron. He got embraced by a cloudless sky and almost empty streets as soon as he left home, very typically of that time of the year, when the majority of the families were travelling abroad. The summer breeze invaded his inner self, refreshing his soul. He loved the summer. 

He walked in the small establishment, damp strands glued to his forehead, an almost see-through t-shirt because he was dumb enough to wear a white t-shirt when he damn knew it would get sweaty and consecutively slightly transparent, and pinkish cheekbones, all due to the hot climate. It was pretty quiet, except the classic rock song playing in the back. The australian was too immersed on his money count and Minho had to clean his throat to get noticed. 

Chris was a good boy. He owned this old shop Minho genuinely didn’t know how haven’t bankrupt yet and performed at bars during friday and weekend nights since he was thirteen as a drummer of a garageband Seo was kicked out of. He has big dreams and deep passion. Minho would never understand how the musician and Seo seemed to get along so well. Seo has putted him in so many troubles along their lives so far and Christopher has always being so patient and comprehensive. He definitely is someone Minho wouldn’t mind getting closer to, but also never brought himself to try it. The curly haired boy just lived on a very distant mind-space from Minho’s, he would never get interested enough to be-friend the dancer. The latter gulped down his last sip of the beer he bought on the way and thanked the boy before leaving. Christopher had no idea where Seo Changbin was for days. Neither Jisung - who Minho assumed to be the orange haired guy. _ Tsk, whatever. _

Call it fate or whatever, three days later Minho was sitting at the same concrete bleacher as Mr. Baby Lotion. His mind flooded by hip-hop music for hours, butt aching, bored as fuck and wasting time with his face stuck on the screen of his cell phone because he really didn’t give a single shit about others competitors but Hyunjin. It was ridiculous enough to be there, they weren’t high schoolers anymore, if Hwang wanted to meet his crush he should just text him or something, not fucking sign up for a skating competition if he haven’t skated for so long. It just became even more ridiculous when hamtaro injured himself and Seo’s squeals made his presence noticeable. 

He silently watches Christopher’s struggles to hold a very perturbed idiot with tears stuck at the corner of his eyes, anxiously mumbling  _ “Ji is bleeding”  _ multiple times, the older’s words telling him to  _ calm down, it’s not that bad _ not even reaching him. Hyunjin was quick to hold the injured skater by his waist and help him to get up. Minho could easily read the concern written all over his friend’s face, no doubt  _ this  _ is the crush he have talked nonstop for days. Not that it mattered right now. 

Between fuzzy sounds, Minho heard Hyunjin’s smoothly instructing the orange haired guy to concentrate on something else because he was about to apply the alcohol to clean it before  wrap it up with a bandage and it would probably hurt… a lot. The other laughed it off before saying he could easily handle a little bit of pain if such a pretty boy would take care of him. Hwang blushed so hard Minho legit thought he was about to combust. He glanced the noisy brunette again, he seemed low-key betrayed for almost having a heart attack when Jisung was  _ flirting _ . 

Long story short, Minho was now sitting in the back seat of the australian’s red impala, smashed between a smiley Hyunjin and a pouty Seo. He wanted to jump out of the window. The astronaut playing an electric guitar sticker stuck on the window glass was the only dude he trusted inside this car. It smelled like pepper flavoured bubble gums. Everyone but Minho and Seo singing  _ Mr.Big  _ at the bottom at their lungs.  _ Damn is that a lingerie under the passenger's seat…?! _

Chris lived at his own on the back of a underground closed arcade. Besides being a single room, it was large enough to place a kingdom mattress on the farest corner - no bed - a refrigerator, piles of cd’s, an improvised kitchen - bathroom just at the arcade -, a small tv & video game console and tons of comics. Minho watched the smallest of them all collapse over the marine blue sheets while Hyunjin was still stuck at the front door, completely out of the place. 

_ “Move your miserably gay ass, Bin, Jisung is hurt, let him lay down.”  _ Christopher handed Minho a can of beer before slapping the asshole’s butt and forcing him to leave. The scorpion kept his eyes on the various posters of thriller movies, rock bands and basket teams covering the dark walls, just so he would avoid the stupidly adorable classmate of his. 

Not achieved plans. 

_ “Heard you were looking for me.”  _ There was something about Seo Changbin’s ingenue tone that made Minho melts when he was well prepared to tell him to fuck off again. His attention fell onto the younger’s face, his reddish and heart-shaped lips forming a confused pout. The blue and red lights were twinkling in the material of his piercings. Minho wanted to smash his head on the wall for finding this man so attractive. 

_ “I was thinking about our last convo.”  _ The smaller just nodded before taking a sip of his beer. They were so close Minho could feel his hot breath hitting his own skin and he lied to himself saying it was obviously due to Chris’s loud music playing at the back.  _ “I think I will take you on a date.”  _ The taller watched Changbin’s opaque eyes slowly turn into shiny black marbles, accompanied to a excited and high-pitched  _ really? _ He couldn’t believe he was once dumb enough to think he could possibly regret. Damn, he actually never felt this good. 

_ “What changed your mind?”  _ The dwarf got him there. What made Minho change his mind? Was it really just boredom? If so, why did he feel like he had just won the lottery? He knew the answers pretty well but lying to himself was more comfortable. If he put enough effort, he is able to bring back a lot of memories as crystalline as water of this silly boy in front of him. Like when they first met. It was a rainy cold day and Minho felt a little bit sick so he skipped physics class and leaded himself to the back of the school. The asshole in question was rolling a blunt and carelessly threatened Minho to murder him and throw his corpse on the dirt river near Felix’s place in case he gossips anyone else what he had just saw. He didn’t know how this type of delinquent knew where his best friend lives, neither how he knew Felix was his best friend to begin with. Or this time their colleague was throwing the shitiest party ever and Seo got way too bored to his own good and ended up jumping out of the roof wearing rollerblades and passed the fuck out ten centimeters apart from Minho. Remembering that, there was also this time he was enjoying the best birthday of his life with his parents and his bestfriends, and his dad received an emergency call from the hospital because a certain teenager had set fire on himself while trying to kill a cockroach. The shorter still had a scar on his neck for this one, and he was never able to play sports again after the rollerblades incident because his left leg got pretty fucked up. Minho was really curious about how he was still alive at this present moment,  _ but thank God he is _ .

Minho shamelessly ignored the younger’s previous question and gave him rushed infos of their date before aggressively and light speed kissing his forehead and yelled a goodbye, leaving right after. A giant question mark hovering over Seo’s head. He really wanted to spend more time with the other guys, but he also wanted to scream like a teenage girl and he couldn’t if Changbin was there. He startled the strangers walking next to him and pretended he didn’t notice.  _ Damn _ , he was just happy as fuck he would finally be able to hold that stupid round face and possibly… just  _ maybe _ …  _ Kiss  _ the colossal asshole’s pretty and delicate like petals lips?! 

He obviously wouldn’t admit that though. 

Not until it was finally happening. 

_ Tomorrow at six pm I will be waiting for you at the back of cd shop, Seo-Stupid.  _

  
He was there twenty minutes before. Sucking on a cherry lollipop. Golden skin shining more than the sun. Before anything could possibly happen, Minho was already admitting to himself he was just happy as fuck he would finally be able to hold that stupid round face and  _ please lord  _ kiss the colossal asshole’s pretty and delicate like petals lips.

**Author's Note:**

> it's weird ik *sniff*
> 
> let me know ur thoughts ? maybe ? tsk im gonna improve i swear - dont give up on me


End file.
